We Stick Together
by MidnightWidow
Summary: A secret is revealed after a red-head assassin comes from a dangerous mission... A only soldier will finally find his partner... The story is way better than this, I hope.


**Avengers: We stick together**

_**Chapter 1**_

All the Avengers were at the former Stark Tower now, Avengers Tower. Tony, Bruce and Steve were around the table, in reality, Tony and Bruce were talking about physics while Steve was trying to understand a word they were saying, Clint and Natasha were seated on a small sofa talking about past missions and how Natasha would always run into the danger and Clint always got into trouble and Thor was in the kitchen looking for pop-tarts.

Steve excused himself from Tony and Bruce and went to Natasha and Clint,

"Hey, mind if I stay with you? I don't understand what Stark and are talking about" said Captain America while smiling to the two asassins.

The archer opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by JARVIS talking,

"Sorry to interrupt , but Director Fury is on the line" said the AI in his rich britich accent.

"What does eye-patch want?, patch him through Jarvis" ordered Tony.

The director's face appeared on the screen of the T.V in front of the group of heroes, Tony, being loud-mouthed as always spoke up first, "What do you need from us, eye-patch?"

"You will direct to me as Director, , and I only need " the director of S.H.I.E.L.D said.

Natasha nodded, but Clint spoke up, "Only her? Why not both?" askes Hawkeye.

Fury sighed 'Why can't they just accept it?' he thought, " Ijust need because she's the only one skilled enough to do it, even though you both form Strike Team Delta, I just need Black Widow" he looked at the red-head "Agent, Agent Green will pick you in five minutes at he roof by helicopter, you will be briefed there. You will be gone for almost three days " said Director Fury.

"Yes, Sir" said Natasha. Ironman the spoke up again, "Why do you need her?" Of course he was just taunting the man, he knew that Fury would nt tell him, but he just wanted to annoy him.

"It's classified" and with that, the call disconected.

Natasha left in a hurry to her room, she had to pack, less than two minutes later she was ready, in her Black Widow costume, all stocked up. She went to the main room where the other Avengers were, "Clint, try not to go on missions without me" she said, half joking, half truth.

"See you in three days, Tasha" said Clint.

"And Tasha, try not to get caught" he said sounding really serious, of course he would say that, they were partners, they had known eachoter for years, the had been friends for years, they always had eachother's backs, but now he couldn't have vers.

She nodded, a chorus of "Bye"'s, "Goodbye"'s and "Good luck"'s were said. She left and went to the roof. She was gone, gone for three days.

At the moment she was out of sight, Tony got up, got a laptop and started hacking S.H.I.E.L.D's files, "What are you doing?" asked Bruce.

"I want to know for what they want Red for" explained the billionare.

"You know that when Fury discovers it, he's going to kill you" warned Steve already knowing that Tony was going to do it anyway.

"Don't you wanna know why only Natasha was sent?" asked Tony.

"Yeah, I wanna know. But Tasha is gonna kill me when she gets back" said Clint

That's when Thor cut in, "Lady Natasha is a fine warrior, but we are only 'looking after' her as you midgardians say"

Tony finally hacked his way into the files as Pepper cam into the room, "It says here that she is supposed to infiltrate into a russian compound called Red Room where she is supposed to kill the director" sumarized Stark, Clint gasped gaining te attention of the others in the room.

"What is it?" asked Pepper

"Damn, damn Fury!" the blond archer yelled

"What is Red Room?" asked Stark being nosy as always,

Clint took a deep breath, and he decided explaining to the others what was going on, "Look, Natasha was part of the Red Room when she was way younger, she was trained there as many other girls to become asassins, but she was the only one to survuve the training, I was sent to kill her but instead I brought her into S.H.I.E.L.D, some time later she became my partner and best friend" Clint said quickly.

"Oh God, poor Natasha" gasped Pepper as she covered her body into her boyfriend's embrace.

"What did they do to the girls there?" asked Steve

"It's not my place to tell, you have to ask her when she gets back" Clint told them.

Silence overcame them, even Tony understood that this was a touchy subject.

Three days went by quickly, today was the thay that their fellow teammate was supposed to arrive from Russia, but it was 4 in the afternoon, and she still hadn''t arrived yet.

"Where the hell is she?" asked Tony through tight teeth.

"I don't know she was supposed to come today" answered Clint with equal frustration, Natasha hadn't come yet, everyone was worried abput her, of course they knew of her skills as an angent but it wasn't easy to see a comarade, a friends leave and no knowing what couñd be happening to them.

Pepper of course, wanted to make everyone better even though she was worries too, her and Natlasha hadn't had the best relationship, but after hearing what CLlint said, she felt sympathy of the ypoung woman. Of course she had already forgiven Natasha for the assitant mess, she had saved Tony's life.

"Knowing Natasha's skills, she is fine. Natasha is almost undestructible" half joked Pepper hoping to improve the mood.

Everypne knew what Pepper was trying to do, so they followed her path.

"Do you all remember Loki, right?" asked Steve.

After a few grunts and affirmative responses he continues. " well, you should have seen her, she told me to launch her into the air with my shield, she jumped and grabed one of the vehicles of the drones and started riding it" said Steve making them all laugh soflty at Natasha's braveness.

"Yeah, I remember that, I remember on one of our missons, we had to retrieve a pendrive from a full guarded base, and the silent alarms turned on, she got shot six times retrieving the damned thing" laughed the archer.

"Lady Natasha helped me into the midgardian customs, she was always helping me and did not judge me when I failed in doing the pop of tarts" comented Thor

Hours passed by with them telling funny thing that Natasha did, and how reckless she was at times. 12 o'clock hit in the entire tower.

"We should go to sleep- JARVIS, let us all know when Red arrives" ordered Tony.

"Yes Sir" replied the AI.

That night, everyone went to bed worries for their friend and companion, all of them were plagued by nightmares of their past.

Two more days went past, but Natasha still hadn't come. They had pressed Fury about the matter and all he had replied was " Agent Romanoff hasn't reported anuthing, we must wait a week or maybe another signal for a retrieval team to be sent" Nobody was happy with the statement, they had to wait a week before go looking fot the red-headed asassin!

Finally, after hours of silence, JARVIS spoke up, " Sir, has arrived" Everyone let the breath they were holding, relief washed over every single one of them.


End file.
